


top priority

by SensitiveOrange (Destinyrays023)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, No Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: Lance refuses to take advantage of Keith's drunkenness.





	top priority

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about a character being drunk, so please spare me.

It started off as a few shots here and there. Keith had started to feel tipsy after the 4th shot. But feeling adventurous, he took up the opportunity to take a few more after being dared by a couple of people to do so, despite his boyfriend Lance's protests not to.  
  
It wasn't until around 1 a.m. when the party was over, when almost everyone had left, that Keith (with an extremely flushed face) had been posessively clinging onto Lance, asking to be pinned (rather, if going by Keith's exact words-slammed) against one of the walls. Lance frowned at this, and as much as he would thoroughly enjoy to do such a thing to him, he strictly told him no.  
  
Keith gave him a pouty look, "Please baby,, come on...I'm feeling so..-"   
  
"No" Lance said firmly once again cutting him off, "I don't wanna take advantage of you. Now come on let's take you home so you can rest."  
  
And so he guided Keith to his car, and let him rest in the passenger seat. The drive back to their home was quiet for the most part except how Keith mused on about how he found Lance so hot and attractive, "Baaabe have I ever told you how sexy you are in that blue vest of yours?" and even attempted to grope his chest and legs. Becoming flustered yet annoyed, because he knew exactly how Keith gets when he's drunk, a hot mess. And because of this Lance had to drive with one hand while using his other to hold his boyfriend's fists down.  
  
Once finally arriving at their place, Lance parked in the driveway and turned off the car. He exited and walked to the other side to aid  Keith by holding out his hand for him, "Come on Mullet we're home" Lance told him and Keith laughed heartily and not only grabbed his hand, but grabbed his waist and pulled him into a fervent kiss.  
  
Lance groaned slightly into the kiss, only to pull away moments after leaving a dissatisfied look was left on Keith's face.  
  
"L-Lance..."  
  
"No Keith. We're going inside and you're gonna rest." He pulled Keith by the hand and closed the car, locking it with his keypad. Keith was whining a bit as Lance jumbled through his keys to find the one for the front door.   
  
"Baaaaaabe..."  
  
 Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's torso and laid his head on his back affectionately. Lance smiled a bit and inserted the key into the door and unlocked it. Dragging Keith inside, Lance closed the front door and told Keith to go to the bedroom.  
  
"Ooh, okay" Keith chuckled, and without hesitation he left quickly (and not to mention excitedly) to it. Lance sighed to himself as he went towards the kitchen and fetched a big glass of water. He went to their bedroom, and almost dropped it over himself at the sight of Keith only in his underwear.  
  
"Laaaance, come over here and give your samurai some sugar~" and he let out a sexy chuckle. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, telling himself to NOT get turned on by this. He seriously wondered how long the alcoholic effects were going to last.  
  
"Keith-babe, I-I said no. We're not gonna do anything tonight." Lance said with a hint of irritation in his voice, and approached their bed, where Keith had been suggestively sitting in, and handed him the glass.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
Keith shook his head like a child and sniffled, just placing the glass on the nightstand beside them, "No. You don't want me anymore, do you? T-that's why you keep refusing me..."  
  
"What?! Keith, you know that's not true. I'm refusing you because you're drunk. You drank too much alcohol at the party, even though I explicitly told you not too, and I can't just take advantage of you."  
  
"Why?..It's not taking advantage if we're together..." Keith growled lowly, leaning forward and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck seductively.  
  
Lance placed a gentle palm against Keith's cheek, "It's because I love you. I'm not gonna have sex with you while you're like this. You're not yourself."  
  
Keith frowned, but his expression softened to a small smile, maybe a bit confusion "Okay...fine...I love you too..."  
  
Lance was grateful once Keith complied with drinking the water, and was even more grateful that Keith allowed himself to settle down calmly into the bed, falling asleep (somewhat) peacefully next to Lance. He allowed himself to wrap himself around Keith, knowing that when he wakes up in the morning he probably won't remember much (Lance will definitely tell him however, just to see him turn into a flustered mess) but will regret also not listening to him because the hangover will be inevitable. Lucky for him, Lance still loves him, and making sure he's okay is his top priority anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try help cure the anguish season 8 caused us all.


End file.
